sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Lying Down
| format = | genre = | length = | label = Columbia | writer = *David Guetta *Giorgio Tuinfort *Sia Furler | producer = *Guetta *Tuinfort | prev_title = Imperfections | prev_year = 2019 | next_title = Courage | next_year = 2019 | misc = }} "Lying Down" is a song recorded by Canadian singer Celine Dion for her twelfth English-language studio album, Courage (2019). It was written by David Guetta, Giorgio Tuinfort and Sia, and produced by Guetta and Tuinfort. "Lying Down" was released as a digital download on 18 September 2019. On the same day, Dion embarked on the Courage World Tour. The music video for the song was also filmed. "Lying Down" entered several charts, and received positive reviews from music critics. On 19 October 2019, "Lying Down" was added under the A-list on BBC Radio 2 airplay playlist in the United Kingdom and became record of the week. Background and release "Lying Down" was written by Australian singer-songwriter Sia, French DJ-producer David Guetta, and a Surinamese-Dutch musician Giorgio Tuinfort, and produced by Guetta and Tuinfort. Together with the songs "Imperfections" and "Courage", it was released as a digital download on 18 September 2019, the day Dion started her Courage World Tour, promoting upcoming album Courage. "Lying Down" is a string-laden electro ballad, which encourages a fresh mindset following a toxic relationship. Previously, Sia co-wrote for Dion her 2013 single, "Loved Me Back to Life". On 19 October 2019, "Lying Down" was added under the A-list on BBC Radio 2 airplay playlist in the United Kingdom and became record of the week. Critical reception The song received positive critical reviews. According to A Bit of Pop Music, "Lying Down" is a modern pop ballad, in which Sia's style suits Dion's vocals and makes her sound contemporary. In this "powerful tune", the build up is "bombastic" and the vocals are "larger than life". Mike Wass from Idolator described "Lying Down" as a soaring electro-ballad, about jettisoning the baggage that comes along with a toxic relationship. He called the production "icy", which suggests that Dion is going to push the sonic boundaries on Courage. Music video The audio of "Lying Down" was uploaded on YouTube on 18 September 2019. In an interview, which aired on Entertainment Tonight Canada in September 2019, Dion revealed that they are currently on the set of a music video for "Lying Down". Credits and personnel *David Guetta – composer, lyricist, producer, programmer *Sia Furler – composer, lyricist, background vocal *Giorgio Tuinfort – composer, lyricist, producer, programmer, piano *Pierre-Luc Rioux – guitar *Ton Dijkman – drums *Marcel Schimscheimer – bass *Franck Van der Heijden - orchestrator *François Lalonde – recording engineer *Paul Norris – recording engineer *Paul Power – recording engineer *Rob Katz – assistant engineer *Wessel Oltheten – assistant engineer *Xavier Stephenson – assistant engineer *Ronald Prent – mixing engineer *Tibor Laho – mixing engineer Source: Charts Release history References External links * Category:2010s ballads Category:2019 songs Category:2019 singles Category:Celine Dion songs Category:Columbia Records singles Category:Pop ballads Category:Songs written by David Guetta Category:Songs written by Giorgio Tuinfort Category:Songs written by Sia (musician)